Simple pegboards include a panel, mounted vertically and having a plurality of equally spaced bores. Each bore is engageable by a bent end of an elongated hook rod. Each rod is maintained transverse to the panel by providing a downturned leg to the rod, in front of the panel to abut against the latter. To engage the rod in its panel bore, one needs therefore to &lt;pivot&gt; the rod through at least a roughly 45-degree-circle of arc vertical sweep. Hence, overlying clearance above the rod must be important, and increasingly so with the length of the rod.
One or several articles may be suspended to the peg board rod. The weight of these articles usually tends to enhance the anchoring of the rod to the peg boapd, up to the structural limits of the peg board of course. However, when a last remaining article is removed from a given hook rod, it often happens that the latter becomes released in the process from the peg board panel and falls to the ground: this is obviously not desirable.
The Trion Industries Inc. of Wilkes-Barre, Pa., U.S.A. discloses a wide variety of improved display hooks, including hook rods mounted to a back plate provided with swivelling action means to facilitate instant installation or relocation of the hook on a peg board. But still, on all these display hooks, the hook rod must be &lt;pivoted&gt; when engaging the peg board bore for transverse mounting relative thereto. Thus, the problem of the large overlying clearance required above the display hook rod remains.